Episode 571 (26th July 1990)
Plot Simon phones Cindy once again to see if she has left Ian. Mo thinks she knows who left the tap running. Jules offers a helping hand in the fixing of the ceiling at the B&B. Arthur continues to be petty over Pauline's present for Michelle. Sharon helps Cindy and Ian with the catering for the event; Cindy gets snappy when Sharon talks about Simon. Mo tells Jules which guest she thinks was responsible for the disaster, and tells him the guest claims they were at The Vic at the time. Jules tells Mo the guest she thinks it was was at The Vic at the time of the incident. Ian loses some of his lasagnes for the event to customers at The Vic. Mo goes up the guest bathroom and tries to remember what she did up there before the incident. Simon returns to the Square to see Cindy. Carol also arrives on the Square to see Sharon. Ricky tries selling a motor to Celestine and Clyde. Carol tells Sharon she has returned because she wants to learn more about her. Cindy and Simon have a rendezvous whilst Ian is away catering; they kiss. Mo appears to be in a trance as Diane tries talking to her. Mo then breaks down as she tells Diane she remembers going into the bathroom, but cannot remember turning on the taps or walking back out. Ricky overhears the conversation. Lloyd wants to go to a soccer school for summer but Hattie does not think it is a good idea. She agrees not to tell Celestine. Jules walks in on their conversation and tells them he knows something is going on between them. Diane and Ricky worry for Mo. Arthur drops his pettiness towards Pauline. Grant tells Ricky he can find out who left the taps running in the B&B; Ricky tells Grant it was him and no one else needs to know. Ian returns from his catering job and is thrilled with how well it has gone. Cindy gets upset and hints to Ian she cannot be with him anymore, but he does not take the hint and thinks she is upset over the catering. He hugs her and tells her he does not know what he would do without her. Cast Regular cast *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mo - Edna Dore *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean (Credited as "Pete Dean"; see notes) *Eddie - Michael Melia *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Grant - Ross Kemp *Jules - Tommy Eytle Guest cast *Carol Hanley - Sheila White *Dolores - Irene Marot Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, dining room, guest bathroom and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café Notes *In an error with the credits, Pete Beale is incorrectly credited with the actor, Peter Dean's, surname. The actor's credit was unaffected. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's crunch time for Cindy and Ian. And Ricky and Diane discover something very serious about Mo. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,530,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes